1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to composite building elements and, more particularly to composite roofing elements, which are generally lighter in weight than the more traditional non-composite building products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditional roofing elements, such as concrete slabs or roof tiles, whilst being relatively strong are also very heavy. This can be an advantage in terms of wind resistance, but requires the supporting structure on which the elements are mounted to be sufficiently strong or reinforced in order to take the weight safely.
There is therefore a need for a lightweight roofing element which does not require the same strength of support as the traditional products, but which can be securely attached to a supporting structure in a manner which is not easily disturbed by the wind. As well as the relaxation in the required strength of the supporting structure, there are additional benefits in terms of a reduction in transportation costs for taking the products from the point of manufacture to a building site.